what if there all alive?
by MIS.EatonHwthorneWaters
Summary: I been think. the books I read are way to sad. so here is a happy ending to divergent and the hunger games. because these are my frist two fandoms. hope you like this first fan-fiction ever.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hunger Games, or Divergent but I wish I did. Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins, Divergent is owned by Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias POV **

As I look up to the sky I scream "Be Brave!" Look to the ground and whisper "Be Brave for me please."

(1 year later)

It was a whole year without Tris but I still can't stop thinking of her I just wish I could holed her I my arms at last one more time see those beautiful gray blue eyes of hers.

Today we are having a funeral for her it's be exactly a year since I seen her and will never get to again. I still am trying to get over it and this may naver happen.

XX (page brake) XX

At the funeral Caleb said to call him later so I am just about to call when I hear a knocking on the door. I open it and see him standing there. I won't to yell at him to get away but then I see a small book in his hand. I think he see me staring and asked "May I come in?"

I just nod. Then as he sits down I ask "What in your hand?"

"This is a book that holed many secrets I found it in Davies offes." I winced at his name the man that killed the love of my life. He should be died but was never executed. "It tells of another land little east of her call Panam! We need to go star a new life and I heard from some other people that there's all wood in between us and them were people see loved ones that have passed."

"What!" I scream at him "I could see Tris again!"

I grab the book out of his hands. "If you won't you may read this I want to go see if I see her, hear you go." He says sarcatily. I shot him a look and he says "Tell me when you're done then we are heading out."

"Just me and you?"

"Yes what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing? I'll read it fast should be done soon call you by Friday."

**XX (page brake) XX**


	2. authers note (sorry i konw i hate these)

I know I have dyslexia so I struggle with the spelling but I have a lot of ideas my friend is going to look over what I have then I will post more. but she cant come over till Friday and from there I am planning on updating about once of twice a week. sorry for that the bad grammar and spelling. but I just need to get my idea out there and stared with. but I would love to know what people think of the story not just the idea. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I am trying this again I know its been a little sense I lasted posted. I hope you read my AN and would love to get more reviews on the story line it self other them my crappie spelling and grammar witch I know I have. so here we go, I do not own the Hunger Games, or Divergent but I wish I did. Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins, Divergent is owned by Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias POV **

I finished the book Thursday and it so cool they have things like factions but are called districts and there are 12 but you can't pick then you are born in to them with now chose. Then there's this thing called the Hunger Games where a boy and girl go in to a big dome and fight to the death, and I thought Eric was mean, with only one tribute (that's what they call the boys and girls form the districts) stands then game end.

This book says nothing to me about how I can find Tris so I get mad and run over to yell at Caleb!

**Caleb POV**

"Four?!" I say when he comes crashing throw my door "what up? " I chock out because I have seen him like this. It's scary I don't know how my sister lived with this man he's and animal.

"How does this tell me anything about seeing Tris?!"

"It does not I just need you to know how this place runs before we go because when we are looking for her we need a place to stay. I was thinking district 12 because we can slip in and out fast if we ever need to."

"OK let's go before any one knows where we are going."

"Let me go get my bags and you should go get yours meet me at the train station in 20 minutes." Four look down and then runs out the door.

**Tobias POV**

Once I get to my house I see Christina there. Dam I think to myself, what does she won't? I need to get to the train I need to go in like 5 minutes or I'll miss it. "Hey what up?"

"Well..." she says but I cut her off

"I need to be somewhere quick like in 5 minutes you can just call me and tell me if you really need to talk." She just nod since Tris died we became very close and talk all the time. But this will never be more the friend we both told each other if Tris was still her she would be her BFF and I would be her boyfriend.

"Were you going?"

"Me and Caleb are just going on a little road trip. Don't tell anyone." I think I might have scared her because she has a look of fear in her eyes.

"I am coming with; we don't need another Prior die." She says jokingly but with a straight face. Dam!

"fine lets go, pack your stuff and head to the train me and Caleb will what for you don't bring a lot the most is one big bag and a another small bag ok."

"OK." She walks away to here house.

**XX (page brake) XX**

Once I am at the train station I tell Caleb about Christina and he just shrugged his shoulders and say "we have a couple days for the trip she can read the book then ."

"Great because her she come" she runs over with two large bags.

"How much stuff do you need?" I ask.

"Well, I didn't know how long we were going and what the weather was going to be like plus there are no other girls coming so I need to bring _everything_ just in case I have girl problems." And she gives us an acquired smile. What dose mean? Never mind we may be close but not that close.

I hear the train coming. We star to run next to it and jump in Christina throws in a bag and then jumped in.

"Ok from here we are going to amity to meet mine and Tris's old friend Robert." He pauses I only seen Robert once Tris side they used to date secretly in abnegation." I don't even know if he knows she died. But I geuss we will tell him there were he Is going to give us a truck to take but there is going to be about 10 miles we have to walk."


	4. Chapter 3

**well just watched the MTV movie awards and Catching Fire what voted best movie of the year (divergent was not nominated probable because it came out like one moth again) and I cant sleep so I post this. I do not own the Hunger Games, or Divergent but I wish I did. Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins, Divergent is owned by Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias POV **

Once I am at the train station I tell Caleb about Christina and he just shrugged his shoulders and say "we have a couple days for the trip she can read the book then ."

"Great because her she come" she runs over with two large bags.

"How much stuff do you need?" I ask.

"Well, I didn't know how long we were going and what the weather was going to be like plus there are no other girls coming so I need to bring _everything_ just in case I have girl problems." And she gives us an acquired smile. What dose mean? Never mind we may be close but not that close.

I hear the train coming. We star to run next to it and jump in Christina throws in a bag and then jumped in.

"Ok from here we are going to amity to meet mine and Tris's old friend Robert." He pauses I only seen Robert once Tris side they used to date secretly in abnegation." I don't even know if he knows she died. heIs going to give us a truck to talk but there is going to be about 10 miles we have to walk."

** XX (page brake) XX**

On the train Caleb gave Christina the book and she stared to read. She doesn't know how to dive so me and Caleb are going to talk turns driving that should give her time to read the book.

As we jump off the train I look back and stait "I am going to miss this place."

"Me too."

Then Christina looks at use. "what do you mean?" I forgot to tell her we aren't planning on coming back.

"I and four are going to comeback but if you want to come back I am sure we can make it happen after we try and find Tris."

"I guess I am stating if Four is staying there's no one left for me there."

As they go in to the building were they look for Robert I stay outside and look up ate the sky " hey Tris I know I haven't talk to you in a while but I might be seeing you soon just wont to give you time to get ready. You know how much I love cake." Tears stared in my eyes. "And I never had your coking I was just think you could make me one." I am now crying and there is a group all around me. "Nosie Amity." There is a person rubbing my back.

"What did you say?"

I looked at him and scream "Nosie Amity" in his face.

"That's not nice, come in let get you better."

I don't feel like fighting with them so I say ok and we go I in this this room. When I wasn't looking something was put in to my neck. Thats when weird things stared happening.

I get up and go to Caleb and Christina and hope in the diver sit. They both stair at me. " it's not nice to stare at people." I don't know why but I had to tell them that 3 time before Caleb tried to get me out of the divers seat.

"But I wont to drive." I whined

"No, Four you get to sit in the back with Christina."

"Oh! She nice and all but I am still in love with Tris."

"Thanks Four, and may I add, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why do I have something on my face?"

"Did you get in to a fight?"

"yes." I look down feeling bad "I wish didn't I feel bad about it."

"OH. You just go in the back and take a nap I'll get you when it's your turn to drive."


	5. Chapter 4

**I know I have not been writing I was just trying add more emotion and I have school and homework so I have been having trouble finding time to write. once again I do not own divergent**

_**Tobias **_

I wake up feeling light headed like I just came back from one of Zeke's parts .i ask Christian what happed. She said that I was under the Amity's surem. The about 20 minutes later I get a call from Zeke. On no I forget to call out for work. I pick it up. "hey Zeke what's up?"

"Nothing with me but where are you? I can't find you any were."

"Oh ya, me Cable and Christina are going to a road trip we just past the fence like 2 hours ago."

"When did you plan this? Did you even tell Max of Eric? Why weren't invited?"

"About a week ago, no can you tell MAX for me and because it was only going to Caleb and I until Christina fond out."

"Fine I tell him but next time I wont to come with you. "

"Ok." I wont to tell him there is not going to be no other time but I can't because I don't want to leave my best friend but I have to or I might emotional explode. "bye"

"Oh, what... where are you going."

"None of your business bye" I hang up before he can say anything ales. I am going to miss him a lot but I can't handle it there any more to many memoirs of Tris.

**XX (Page Brake) XX**

The road trip was long. I took us like 7ish days. We are final at the part where we just need to walk witch should talk us like two day. But we are going throw the wood were I might see Tris. I can't what to see here. **(sorry I couldn't think of anything to put in the truck but bug things are coming)**

**Christina POV**

"Can we take a break?" asks Caleb I give him a look but the Four say ok. What's up with him I guessed he was going to kill Caleb but they haven't fought once, yet.

We sit down for a little until we her a twig brake. I look around until Cable say "look up there!" In a loud whisper. There is a little darken skin girl like me with big brown eyes and puffy hair. Oh I could make that look so pretty. She's up high in a tree and Is trying to hide. "Hello do you need some help?"

She shanks her head and climes down the tree "What are you doing here?" I ask her? She seems ok with me but a little scared of the boys so I say "its ok there nice, what's your name?"

She finally talks "My name it Rue I came from disctrice 11 I don't know how I got here one minuet Katness was singing to me in the 74 hunger games and the next I was in these wood. I thought I still in the arena so I looked for Katness. But when I got up there was a note. It Sayed something about not being time to get I1 heaven so I get to live her free." She gives us a look a sad look "I just won't my mom!" then runs over and gives me a hug and stared to cry.

"You were in the hunger games?" Caleb asked looking shocked the Rue looks up "yes."

We'll talk to her for a little. This little girl should have never been put throw this and she tell us it happens all the time. There's always at least one 12 year that lost the hunger games and this year there was going to be three if a girl named Katniss did save her little sister, Primrose. I know if I get to meet this 'preside snow' I am going to kill him on sight. If Tris is still on earth she's her and that when I see Four get up and I don't know why.

**Tobias POV**

After talking to Rue, A kid that had an even worse chided hood then me I see one thing in the bushes. It was a small girl with wave blonde hair. TRIS. I get up and walk over to where I she was and then the blonde mess of hair run but I catch her first arm first. I spin her around about to kiss her when I see its not Tris.

"Let go of me!"

"Prim?!" Rue screams. Then the girl look behind me were ever one else is.

"Who are these people? I leave you alone for one second and your goon. Then you go and tell strangers your life story." She sound very protective must have go that from her sister but I a kind and sweet way.

"Oh and may I aky why this boy won't let go of my arm and try to kiss me?"

"Oh sorry thought you were someone else." I said let go of her arm and scratch the back of his neck.

We trell the of what we are trying to do. I ask if thay know were district 12 is from her thet doth nod.

"I am sorry but we cant talk you back. If anyone sees us and Katniss found out …" Rue say. Then looks at Prim

"I think its ok, I mean now have ever went back to their they died and I miss her so much and we might find your Tris there I saw a girl about my height with the same here go in the fence she was wearing all black."

Prim has seen Tris and is now just telling us. I wont to yell at her so bad, but the so little I think I would scare her off and rue would have to leave with her.

"It's getting dark we should go in the morning." Caleb states.

"Were do you stay do you mind if we come with you?" ask Christina sleepily.

"I live in the tree but I know prim has a nice little house underground."

"Yup you can stay with me just the boys need to stay in the living room to sleep. Is that ok?"

"I think it fine." We look at on another I am fine with it. "Lest go grade you bags."

**XX (Page Brake) XX**

once I see were prim and rue lives if and socked. Ubove the tree were no one wold see unless thay climed the holde tree in like a little twon and unber gornd is and apartmet like bilding that has 1000s of floors to hold all the people how have died and have somehow came back.

"Do all people come back?" Caleb ask

"no I thought that at first but when I looked for my dad I never found him. I asked and one person said that you only come back when you have unfinished biness and my dad finish his" Rue say as a tear rold down there check and Prim gave here and big hug

"It's a hard topic for here to talk about"

We walk for a little more the Prim and Rue stopped "This is where I live." Prim Sayed in a shy voice but I can tell this is how she would nomely talk. "Please come in and make yourself at home I can get you something to eat."

She go off in to a small room that must be the kitchen. I pull out my phone and see that I still have bars her and I missed like one hundred call and text. I'll just look tough them latter. I need to talk to prim more but I don't think Rue can't handle much more so I had to the kitchen to see prim.

"Wow. You are very mucher for your age." I say trying to figher her out.

"ya, were I live you have to grow up fast if you did you would have staved but my sister really lose her child hood."

I fell so bad for here she must really missed her mom, dad and sister. "Why is that?"

"Once my father died my mother need to get a job to support the family but she just shut down and the Katness stepped in at the age of twelve and went hunting just like are dad did on the weekends."

"oh." Is all I could manage to say I know what it like is to lose a parent such a young age. But I guess some people just have harder life then others no matter how old or young they are.

"Hey can you help me bring this to the other room?" prim ask with a try of food in ghee hade and juesting to so water on the table.

"Yap"

We head to the other room I see that Rue has left and that Caleb is sleeping on the coatch with cristena watching some fashion show.

"You can sleep in my room I have a loft bed I can pull it out for you."

"Thanks that sound great."

Prims slip in to a room and we her a sound and the Prim talk Christina to her room leaving me allow. I pick up my phone and go through me texts. Most from Zeck asking where I am and why I won't text back but then as I am going thought it I see a number that I don't know.

_Hi Tobias didn't think I would ever see you again? I know where you're going and tell Cable that I and disappointed inhim and need to talk you with him._

Who it this? How did they get my number? Why are they disappointed in Cable should I really tell him? Is someone watching me just like the brurrow did? I just text back asking them, how they are? In like 20 minutes later right before I fall asleep I get a text from the number.

_You would like to know how I am don't you. I am the reson your life I a living hell. I am the resone why Tris die. But is also why she is in this place with me. I am the reson of where you are right now. I am the reson off the last two year of your life. I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMAR._

With that all I can think of is Tris I go to sleep and dream of her. We are in a field then the crows come and attack Tris. we aren't in a simulation so no gun appears. As the birds lever here lifeless body we are in her next fear. I come up to the tank and start to slam on it with her but it never brakes and she floats to the top with her eyes one me as life levees her body. Now I am on my knees crying but once I open then I see Peter right in front of Tris. He light her feet I try to run to get her but it's too late. I go to get Peter right before I get a chance to punch him her disappears. I am on a rock and look for Tris. I see her and think she can get throw this one she is strong enough to pull herself up on the rock. I look back over to her or were she was and nothing there I star to panic and run over but trip on something once I am there and is her just lying there with a rock right throw her. She going up but couldn't steady herself. I go to grab her but I then pulled by something and attached to a target. On I stop trying to get free I see her Jennen she tells Tris to shot me. I plead for Tris to shoot me but she won't give in and jennen shots her. Then I get a thought could she still be alive no she was killed Tori killed her she has to be dead. Or is she in this place with Tris Rue and Prim. Once I am out of my thoughts I Tris in a room filled with mirrors and see that is her one abnegation room. Then large men enter the room and try to grad her be she hide in the closet. But because this isn't a simulation they rip her out her. Then star to bead her some try to rip pisses of her clothes of. I can't handle this I try to fight them of I get most of them but Tris is unconscious. And the last one the one I don't know what to expect. I know it about intimacy. We are back in my house in dauntless. Then I press my lips to hers. Even though I really love this and miss her so much I know I am not doing this. Now that I think about this Tris could do these entire thing in here fear are no longer her fears but mine. I couldn't saver her all thoughts time. But this one is the worst. I am going to hurt Tris myself. I try to control myself. But I need to be as close to her as possipal. I look in to her eyes filled with fear. Stop Tobias stop. But I can't I rip of my shirt then hers.

**XX (page brake) XX (I will not write that scene but you knows what happens)**

I stop kissing her she is now crying. What have I done?


	6. Chapter 5

I wake up screaming. Then I see that Caleb is still asleep but Christina is right next to me and look scared.

"What's wrong? You were screaming?" she says warred.

"I… had… a dream…" Now I am crying so hard that I can barely talk.

"Tris died so… so many… time.. I could… have saved… her"

"shh it was just a bad dream." I star to calm down. But then I think she is died because of me if I stated I could have saved her and Caleb could me died right now. He could have saved her but no. At that thought I jump on to now wake Cable.

"Why did you let her go!? You are a sorry excuse for a brother! First you torched her then you let her die!" I seam in cable's face with me hands around his neck.

"NO! NO! PLASE! STOP! I LOVED HER!" he screams back once Christina and Prim pulled me off of him. Now in a ball, repeating something under his breath.

"YOU _LOVED_ HER? I STILL LOVE HER YOU NEVER CARED ANOUT HER!"

"STOP! Pleas just stop I can't handle this anymore?" we are all crying other than Prim now.

**Primrose**

I wake up to screaming. At first I think it is Katniss waking up from a nightmare. Then I remember where I am. Oh I miss her so much I can't what to see her. I don't know whose it is but all I can get is it is male. I run in the living room. I see Four on to of Caleb and Christina trying to pull her off. I run of and star to help until he let goes.

"NO! NO! PLASE! STOP! I LOVED HER!" Caleb screams. I think they are talking about Tris. She must have been a REALY big part of their life. I mean it like 2:00 am.

"YOU _LOVED_ HER? I STILL LOVE HER YOU NEVER CARED ANOUT HER!" yells Four on the verge of tears.

"STOP! Pleas just stop I can't handle this anymore?" and they are all crying. I know how it feels to lose the once you love. I lose everyone, other them Rue I am all alone here.

"You should all be grateful to have each other. Look at me I have no one." I say quietly, just loud enough so they could hear me. With everyone looking at me I too star to cry. I feel so nice I haven't cry in a long time. I just let everything out, and the other fallow, Cabal, Christian, and Four.

I can't handle this anymore. I just won't to be with my dad in haven, not this place. I need to find out why I am still here. "I think we can't get ready to get because I think none of us are going back to sleep." Cable sates. I think it true and if I do I would just have nightmares. We star to put things away in back packs for are tripe is should take just a little longer then one day to hit thirteen. Once we get there will set camp and go to twelve in the morning.

I just hope no one remember me.

**xX(Page Brake)Xx**

**Caleb's POV**

It's now almost 4:00 in the moring two hours ealer then we were planning to leave so we need to go get Rue. I look at Four once we get up in the tree. I don't know what my sister sees in him. he has the pack Rue left for us to tack. She was going to come to us but things happen. But when I look to Four hes not there. Then I hear, "Hay man what are you doing here? How did you die?"

"I didn't Die." Tells Four to a voice that seem a little familiar to me but from where?

I turn the corn and find Four with I think his name is Uriah. One of Tris friend from dauntless. What did four kill him in that big explosion. I would be mad at the person how killed me but Uriah doesn't seem mad at all. He seems worried, then I think this is where the die go with unfinished business.

"Thank god! But then how did you get there then?"

"oh it was Caleb, you remember Tris's brother."

Uriah gives me a look an then I feel something collide with my face. So I swing back I might not be a dauntless but I still am strong. "What was that for?" I shote!

"It was for letting your sister die! You of all people she die for. I mean you let her get tortured at Erudite and was going to let her just die right in front of you! What kind of a sick twisted bastered would do that." I know that 'sick twisted bastered' was supposed to be the part that the most but it is not. It's all the true part. I was going to just let her die right in front of me; I did won't to do anything really. "I would have never guess you to weir related she is so kind and selfless and brave, but you are a heartless selfish person how is nothing but a coward. You… you.. You panzycake! If she didn't like you so much I would kill you." He looks me over then says one last thing "and was the fuck did u learn to punch like that? If I didn't hate you more the Peter and Eric I would tell you how good it is but I do so I won't!"

"Thanks and I know, but we are trying to find her so that would be easier if I don't try to kill myself from everyone including me tells me it all my fault!"

"Fine. So you are going to find Tris? Last I seen of her was when she left. I miss her and you Four so I am coming."

"Cool." Four says happily. "We are going to rues and then heading off to the district 12."


End file.
